deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Escutcheon
__toc__ From the Yggdra Union Wiki Welcome Hi, welcome to Yggdra Union Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mistel.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Laharl95 Thanks, I'll be here to help. :) I played Yggdra Union Gameboy and loved it. I'm currently playing Yggdra Union PSP on hard mode. Is sad that this wiki has so little contributors and so much neglect. I'll be here to expand one of the most underappreciated RPG series' wikia. :) Laharl95 11:09, November 1, 2011 (UTC) As long you don't abandon it like the other two did, I'm hey ok with it ;) Laharl95 11:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Ye have my support ;) (Joining Union Fanfare Plays in the background.) Laharl95 13:44, November 1, 2011 (UTC) no problem ;) Laharl95 15:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) That was my fault. :P I came log on into my alternate account for Redwall (A series of books) related stuff. This is the account I will always be using here. BTW, I got an idea. Could I or we create a template info box for the characters? Every other wiki has one. Laharl95 14:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, here is an example of one of them. If you visit other game wiki's, ye will see something similar whenever you visit a character or class page. http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bio Laharl95 14:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Then is decided. I think the categories in the box should include. Name, Class, Ace (Weapon affinity), first appearance in the game, favorite and loathe food, and maybe more later on. Laharl95 15:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Your are welcome, and BTW, I'm just created the Template. I hope you like it ;) Laharl95 15:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ;) I love Disgaea Laharl95 15 :46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) True :) Well, Redwall Wars is actually a fanon wiki of the series Redwall. There is actually a normal Redwall wiki. Laharl95 15:58, November 9, 2011 (UTC) they are ;) Laharl95 16:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I having a bit of trouble with the new template. I'll fix it later. Laharl95 16:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Of course I do not mind, but I need to fix it first ;) Laharl95 16:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Template fix. it was just a minor misspelling that was throwing me off. Laharl95 16:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank ;) I hope for expanding it in the future. Just added the template for Emilia. Laharl95 12:22, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you think so. :) BTW, how is the adoption coming along? Laharl95 16:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I would love becoming an army if you will accept me ;) Laharl95 22:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I shall do my best. My next project is putting dropped items from the enemy characters. Laharl95 14:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for becoming idle. But I have been a bit busy. And I still am. To answer you question, I have not experience on it. But perhaps we could experiment on it. I still gotta do that Gulcasa page, and I'm collecting info so I can continue with my Item drop project. Laharl95 15:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Escutcheon-sama. How do you Edit the Background? It seems ye did not get the desired effect, so i would like to give it a try. Is still looks good thought, but I think we should find a pic with the Royal characters as Well as the Imperial army. Laharl95 14:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Thanks for the link to the forum. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Back! After my arduous hours of school and my winter break were I barely used my computer, I am back an ready to be more active Laharl95 14:42, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Future of the Yggdra Union Wiki Hi Escutcheon! I wanted to run something by you about the future of the Yggdra Union Wiki since you're this Wiki's active Bureaucrat. As you may know, this Wiki is devoted to a game that's only one in a series of 4 main games and 3 spinoffs. Generally, that type of scattered setup for a subject divides editors/readers, limits the level of possible activity, and puts a heavy ceiling on the depth of information a Wiki can present. Wikis devoted to the Dept. Heaven games are relatively inactive (the last edit here was over a week ago for example) and underdeveloped (the most active Riviera Wiki only has 20 pages), which I feel illustrates that point. I think it would be a great advantage for Yggdra Union Wiki readers and editors to consider officially merging into the Dept. Heaven Wiki. The Dept. Heaven Wiki is a currently undeveloped and unadministered Wiki for the series that I discovered and added a bit to a while back and I think it would the ideal location for Yggdra, Riviera, Knights, and Gungnir fans to maximize the amount of knowledge about the series they can share. Anyways, please think this over and thank you for reading my suggestion for the community. -Revitalizer 03:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) -_- I'm really ashamed right now... I abandoned the wiki. But it was because when I finally thought I could take a break in school, things got harder. Plus I got my Vita and Disgaea 3 to boot, which takes most of my leisure. I 'll attempt to come back, Escutcheon-sama Laharl95 10:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Sounds... Sounds good to me! Laharl95 11:28, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Rugikara Haha sure! I'm not sure what you mean by poor quality, so please describe how you want the scans 'fixed'. Hey, I'm gonna be off the wiki, for about 2 weeks, due to homework, exams, etc. Feel free to manage the wiki in my absence. :) Hello! I'm back, although my exams aren't quite over yet. Just a note on the icon for the wiki, I think you should use Lorelei, because it's slightly more recognizable compared to Fanelia Beam and Skadi.... Marietta, well, she doesn't have such a big role in Riviera, compared to Yggdra, in which she plays a far bigger role. The images, well.... ahahaha..... I haven't got round to doing those. I promise, however, that I will do at least one of them by the start of my holidays which is in 5 weeks, or if I can't give you notice about it before then. Anyway, thanks for keeping watch! :D Ah ok, that's great to hear! I will give them the appropriate "power". Sorry if I haven't been too active, I got grounded recently, so yeah, I can't come here that often, or as much as I would like anyway. Thanks for telling me though! Just lil' Rugi 20:14, June 4, 2012 (UTC)Rugikara So after slaving away in front of my computer screen, I have made some progress regarding that image of Yggdra and Ein. (You owe me :P) I also did some edits to the picture in the URL bar (sorry I don't know the name!) and I think Lorelei looks better with a black background. I don't really use messenger, I do have a Gmail account however, under this name. By the way, can I call you Es? Seems easier to type than your whole name Well, for the rest of us, it doesn't appear that way. :P Can you please change it for me? I can't seem to be able to change it. And yeah, swordsman and the only sword maiden. :D Just lil' Rugi 04:38, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey~ About Revitalizer, I think now would be a good time, definitely. About the new edits and all, it's fine. kinda running dry on resources too. Thanks for keeping watch, it's much appreciated. :) Oh and same to you, even though this is very late. xD Just lil' Rugi 00:51, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- From the Riviera Wiki Welcome Hi, welcome to Riviera the Promised Land Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rugikara page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rugikara (Talk) 16:18, May 2, 2012 Hmm.... I see what you mean. The actual quality of these aren't all that good and you want them 'cleaned' right? I'm not all that good with image editing, but I'll see what I can do. Just lil' Rugi 05:56, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I've made you an admin. THANK YOU! Thank you very much!!! I'll do my best do do whatever i can! :D i'm sorry ive never written back, i never knew how :S PS whats a rollback?-monkeyninjajrjrthe3rd :D ooooohhhh ok ^^ thank you and I will! :D --Monkeyninjajrjrthe3rd Thanks Otocon96: Thanks and if i need anything I will ask you or Rugi (Who I have Known for a little while now and got me into this game) around how many contributers are there on here??? 13:09, July 28, 2012 Merging Rugikara: Damn, that's a lot of re-uploading >.< Thanks though. I, in all honesty, have not been up to the effort to log in here and make edits and changes, so I really must thankyou for taking over what should have been my job. XD 02:50, March 26, 2013 ---- From the Dept. Heaven Wiki Welcome Hi, welcome to Dept. Heaven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Revitalizer page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Talk Page Hey Es, letting you know I've integrated your YU Wiki talk page. Would you mind asking Rugikara to respond to you from now on here at the DH Wiki? Thanks! -Revitalizer 21:49, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I see that the merge happened recently. Anyway, here's the picture, I think I've done my best I can do :/ Also, the email address is with a little r, not a capital r, if you intend on emailing me. No problem. I'm not reallt sure of how wikia works, and I really am not bothered to find out how it runs, and Riviera doesn't have very many editors, and contribution rates for it are low, so I wanted to wait until it was more 'developed'. Because I don't think I can be bothered to actually go online and add more content to it, I'm thinking of agreeing to the merge (once I finish what I started) and then just abandoning the wiki. Yeah, I recall you mentioning something about it earlier. Haven't recieved any 'said' email you mentioned. Your email address is? Just lil' Rugi 02:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://rivierathepromisedland.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rugikara" Joan of Arc is part of mythology though, there are stories she existed, but no real evidence. Hey Es, I see you've met Octocon. :) I'm almost done my work on Riviera, gonna ask Revitaliser to merge it to here soon. Just lil' Rugi 01:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) hello, Escutcheon-san? you still here? Laharl95 (talk) 13:58, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Escutcehon-sam. You think you can get a moving spirte of Ita/Eater? Laharl95 (talk) 14:25, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz Page Hi Rev! How's it been? :D Nice job seeing the tab error on the Yggdra page. ;) Anyway, I hope you are doing well. I've been busy these past few months, but I still frequent the wiki whenever I can. --Escutcheon (talk) 12:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Hello! I had a busy quarter too, but I finally got some time at the end of November (and went a bit edit crazy over at the Baten Kaitos Wiki :p). I check on these parts pretty often too; I can't make an promises, but I might dig out my copy of The Tome of Lost Souls and continue fixing some Knight pages in the coming months. :Besides busy, how's it been going for you? Did you have a good holiday season? -Revitalizer (talk) 04:44, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Good question. Last I knew (which was shortly after the merger), he and his family were moving. It can be pretty hectic settling after something like that. I do hope though that he manages to upload new versions of those images to fix the attribution problem. -Revitalizer (talk) 17:24, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I hope we see him again too. If you ever wanna see how he's doing, you can try using contacting him at the address at Dept. Heaven Wiki:Merger. :::Still, you're a much better Dept. Heaven fan than myself! I haven't played any in quite a while (if I didn't have the Tome of Lost Souls I'd probably be quite useless :p ). :::I'm glad to see Laharl95's still around too. I guess it's sort of like the old days, no? -Revitalizer (talk) 01:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, feel free to. He was very pleasant when I first checked up on him months ago so I'm sure he wouldn't be offended if you did the same. ::::Well, Riviera I played a while back (before the merger). Yggdra Union though I haven't finished. /: To be honest, I really haven't played much of anything recently. Video games seem to be the first things on my chopping block whenever school is in session. Don't know why; I guess they just seem like a big mental investment (if that makes any sense...). All of this is another way to say, yes, you're the better DHE fan. :p ::::Going in solo is definitely harder. My co-admin at the Baten Kaitos Wiki has provided a lot of good ideas and help with planning and when he's not around I definitely notice the difference in not having a wall to bounce ideas back and forth off of. ::::Speaking of ideas and planning, I'm planning to use the promote feature on this Wiki. Do you have an idea any images you think we should use? -Revitalizer (talk) 04:59, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::No worries, he's renaming his account. I'm pretty sure the process that does it just hasn't reached this Wiki yet. -Revitalizer (talk) 19:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Promote Feature The one in your profile seems like a good option (not so sure we should use fanart without permission though). There's also this one. Keep in mind, we get the one main image as well as up to 9 extras. So maybe one of those two as our lead, and the extras can include the one we don't choose, Pamela, and maybe some other eye-catching ones (perhaps a few wallpapers); sound good? -Revitalizer (talk) 19:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :How about this for now? It's crude, but I think it works. And if you'd like to handle reaching out to fanartists, that'd be awesome. As for Pamela, no. :/ Both Riviera and Yggdra Union were borrows and I didn't have YU with when I played KitN (which is the only one I own, though I do have Riviera on me still). :About Gigaclon, I did notice that he'd logged in recently (keep in mind, that's global login though and not local, whereas last edit is local). I never really thought to contact him since he hadn't edited the KitN Wiki for a long, long time before the merger and never responded to you before, but doing so now definitely can't hurt. He seems to be VERY knowledgeable about the MediaWiki software as I realized recently that the KitN Wiki was running Semantic MediaWiki which is an impressive undertaking and pretty rare on Wikia. :-Revitalizer (talk) 23:57, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::You know what else to need to unlock Pamela in the PSP version? A PSP. XD Still though, if I ever replay I'll do my best to have a copy Yggdra Union in my hands. I certainly wouldn't want to miss our defacto mascot. :p ::And I'g glad you like the little compilation image. Once it's posted, I can see how it looks and make adjustments as needed. If you want to check out what I've submitted, check out (keep in mind, the images won't necessarily be sliced that way in the end). -Revitalizer (talk) 06:01, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: If it remains sliced, definitely. I'm gonna wait to see what it looks like first though. -Revitalizer (talk) 09:02, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::: The listing was approved today and I took this screen-grab. I might make the image slightly larger via blank edges to begin with. I think the characters are pretty eye-catching though. Mind if we try to get a correctly sized version with them in it first to see how it looks before only using the logos? -Revitalizer (talk) 08:11, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hey Escutcheon, sorry it's been so long. I was getting a little suspicious because the usual 2-4 day approval turned into a month so I contacted Staff. Apparently ours was one in who-knows-how-many to get lost in their queue. >_< The good news is that it's approved now! The two normal-sized photos are of the new listing. Feedback is welcome. -Revitalizer (talk) 19:32, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm glad you like it! I'm also glad I've been able to help. I know it was a big decision to come here from the old YU Wiki and I'd like to ensure that things still grow and develop well. -Revitalizer (talk) 03:48, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Or you, for that matter. :) It's a team effort. I'm looking forward to welcoming the Riviera Wiki too. I might contact Rugikara soon. I noticed that he/she mentioned that they had forgotten about the Wiki for a while. That might indicate that this is a good time to come to come together. From Laharl95 Hey Escutcheon. :) How have you been?" Laharl95 (talk) 04:47, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing! Btw I might be changing my name to Raharu95, just so you know ;) Yeah, I wanna be an Admin again. I have all english Dept heaven games now, except gungnir, and I have been trying to find time to start helping the wiki once again. Laharl95 (talk) 01:49, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ;) Btw, were you able to find an Eater Sprite after all? I wanted a sprite were she isplaying her Harp and one were she remains still. Laharl95 (talk) 14:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello Escutcheon~ How have you been since we last talked? :3 Raharu95 (talk) 16:00, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I am very well ^^ Talking about the Department heaven games, I have them all except for Gungnir, which I want to get whenever I get the chance. I have been into other RPG series as well. Name the Hyperdimension Neptunia Series and Disgaea, as well as Records of Agarest War, and many other games. my Game collection is becoming quite sizable XP I can tell you all of the games I got if you want :) I finally completed Yggdra Union. Now that I'm at summer and have nothing to do, I may finally begin to my job as an admin and actually contribute at least a bit each day. I feel ashame for negletic the wiki -_- unfortunately I am a lazy person, but I am trying to change that~ Raharu95 (talk) 01:48, June 19, 2013 (UTC) You are a cool person dude, thank :) Btw, I know is futile, but did you ever had any luck with the Eater Sprite i asked for? I wonder why noone has ripped the Blaze Unions Sprites out, and if they did, why they have not made it public~ Also, have you thought of maybe giving this wiki the new message System that wikia has?Raharu95 (talk) 14:40, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Eater Sprite (Reply for Laharl95) Unfortunately, I am still unable to find a decent sprite of Eater. The closest I ever got was these four: Note: I'll be placing my reply here since there seems to be something wrong with Laharl95's account. --Escutcheon (talk) 18:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Darn. Is a wonder that no one has ripped de sprites from this game yet. From some of the sprites we have, someone has done it with the first Ygdra union for PSP. Well thank anyway Escutcheon. I just wanted a Sprite of Eater to do that little thing that the Final Fantasy wiki does with the songs from their series. They have the Retro sprite from Edward, their iconic Bard, be on a box music player. He is just holding his Harp when there is not music playing, but when you make the music play, he starts playing the harp. I thouhgt it would be perfect if we could do that kind of thing with Eater. Laharl95 (talk) 00:15, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey~ Hey Es, long time no see/speak. I'd completely forgotten about Riviera, came back to it today. I'm so lazy XD. I realise that it has been a while, but you wouldn't be able to rekindle the fire for fixing up the wiki, would you? Rugi~ RE: A Contributor Nope, I (happily) can't claim those edits. It's a new editor. :) -Revitalizer (talk) 03:48, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :Hopefully they'll join. If they do, they'll have an added bonus of being able to use Monobook if they'd like; I forgot to mention that I recently fixed up our Monobook layout so that it's actually usable. (Now if only Wikia would enable Vector, like Wikipedia. >_< ) RE:Asgard Thanks for letting me know! I welcomed Rugikara to the team and also added a section to Merger/Progress for Riviera. Do you want to handle the images that you uploaded to the Riviera Wiki like last time? If you want a refresher, since I had experience with our pretty big merger I wrote a guide for merging communities for Encyclopedia Gamia (if you reupload your own uploaded images, the step you can skip is 2.1.). -Revitalizer (talk) 16:59, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :That sounds great. I can pick up whatever's left tomorrow. Just make sure to mark on Project:Merger what you end up getting. -Revitalizer (talk) 02:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure thing! I'll get on Yahoo. -Revitalizer (talk) 17:05, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Things went really well compared to last time! Instead of downloading each image individually I just whipped up a fully linked file list using a text formatter, posted it in the Riviera Wiki's sandbox and then downloaded them en masse from Firefox's Page Info. It took a fraction of the time. Of course then I slammed my head on the keyboard having not thought of it last time. :p And no worries about yesterday, there's nothing you can do about a choppy connection. -Revitalizer (talk) 16:52, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::No, no, it only took about 10 minutes. Thanks for the concern though! -Revitalizer (talk) 21:24, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'll try my best to work with you guys. I hope will go smoothly~ ^^ Rugi Just lil' Rugi 02:40, March 26, 2013 (UTC) From WindMage Hello! I'm WM, a fairly new editor on this Wiki. I joined last summer, disappeared for many months, and returned a few months ago, and I've made lots of substancial contributions to this wiki. I dont know if you'll see this, but if and when you do, please come back and help us out. ^^ We're rather understaffed at the moment. xD I understand if you're busy with your life, but if you can, please resume your activity here. WindMage (talk) 01:46, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot. ^^ Glad to see you're well. Btw... forgive my ignorance, but what does that do, exactly? The rollback rights? WindMage (talk) 17:07, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Indeed, I do love Poke'mon. :) I haven't really done much on the Poke'mon wiki. I ceased activity on even the Fire Emblem wiki to focus solely on this one. WindMage (talk) 00:05, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, I considered a badge rewarded to those who create a certain number of new pages. I'm not sure if that kind of badge can be made, though, because I believe Revitalizer mentioned that there are some limitations to customization. Rolf96 suggested a new badge a while back, so I kind of gave it some thought. Aside from that, I don't have any good ideas... WindMage (talk) 14:57, July 21, 2014 (UTC) From Xerofaezen Thanks for the welcome! I'm glad to be part of the editting community! I hope we can make this wiki as great as we can. Xerofaezen (talk) 13:22, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Edited Background Thanks, it has been a great help for me. Rolf96 (talk) 06:49, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Your edited pics are great! Can I ask you again later? :D Rolf96 (talk) 12:49, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Seems like the wiki has grown a fair bit in my abscence! Is Revitalizer still around these days?Just lil' Rugi 04:22, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry for my absence... I abandoned this wiki... I'm really sorry. I thought this wiki would become a better wiki without me (of course, because of my sister's hard works). I'm not really good with grammar, that's why I thought I would ruin this wiki. But some hours ago, my sister asked (ordered, actually) me to help her in the wiki again... she said it will raises WAM points... so, I'll help my sister... I'm very sorry if I'll be a burden to you guys in a very near future.. Crystalmaiden27 (talk) 15:01, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Es! I appreciate it~ Anyway, I'll keep helping from now on~ Crystalmaiden27 (talk) 11:17, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Admin Position Yes, I'd like to, since I come here everyday unless I CAN'T. I don't feel that the title's been earned, and again if there's a moderator/staff class of member, I'm okay with just that too. ^^ Unfortunately, I haven't heard from Rev since I came back. The sisters are also absent right now for the same reasons I was gone; the VERY DAY I got my internet back, theirs went out. What luck. ._. On an unrelated note, I eventually came to my senses and got a PSP emulator so that I can try out the ports of Riviera and YU, and try KitN for the first time too. Gungnir's ISO is a b**** to find though, but I'll find one in time too. Thanks. WindMage (talk) 18:36, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, okay then. Admin it is. Thanks for the forewarning and for the link. Oh and PirateBay is no more. WindMage (talk) 01:20, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Whoa, it is. o-o And heh, I was gonna check it out, I swear. Some other stuff came up and I left my room. >-> Thanx again :D As for whether or not you should remove admin rights from some of the others, I don't really have an issue with it. Some of them we don't even know if they're even alive; heck, some of them I never saw active during the entire time I've been here. I don't think they'll lose much sleep over it, even if they came back. Chances are, they won't stick around. And at most, if they want their admin powers renewed, they can always request it. WindMage (talk) 01:46, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Time to start trying out my new god powers >:D I'm currently working on a slideshow. I'm taking my time with it. I have two tabs open, so that's how I've been checking back so quickly. :P WindMage (talk) 01:58, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Gee, thanks. ^///^; And we all understand that life comes first. Visiting occassionally is better than being entirely absent. ;D WindMage (talk) 16:53, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Table HTML Hey Esc, here are the table formats that we use for Riviera and Yggdra Union stuff. View source. Riviera Skill Up No Skill Up Enemy Skills Yggdra Union Base Stat Table Item WindMage (talk) 22:01, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Summoning Ceremony O great and mighty Escutcheon, heed my call! I hereby summon thee for thy aid. *hopes it works* >w< WindMage (talk) 22:38, October 15, 2015 (UTC)